THE END OF TOP CAT or is it?
by ShrekRulez
Summary: Top Cat is top of the New York neighborhood until two crooks to get rid of Top Cat once and for all until his new friend and girlfriend are gonna help him first. Can they stopped the crooks before they control New York? Rated 6
1. Chapter 1

Top Cat is the most influentcial cat is in trouble. Two devious crooks want him gone and taking over the nighborhood to be number one in New York City. Until he made a new friend and a girlfriend and they're gonna help T.C. to stop those crooks before his 9 lives ended up quickly. On this story called...

* * *

THE END OF TOP CAT (or is it?) 

Part 1

Story by shrekrulez

Disclaimer; Top Cat and characters created and trademarks of Hanna Barbera Productions, Inc. My new characters by me.

Rated 6+ for mild comic action and some rude humor

* * *

This whole mess started 3 days ago at Hoogey's Alley, a conmen cat; Top Cat, is relaxing inside the trash can until a phone rings louder inside the P.D. red phone box and he's about to answer it. 

"Yeah, hello? No, Officer Dibble isn't here. Yep. He's wondering off at 42nd Street while chasing another crook. I'm sure he's coming back, eventually. After all, he's a becoming Police individualist."

All of a sudden, Officer Dibble came back and smacking the trash can with his night stick and shouting at Top Cat,

"ALL RIGHT, TOP CAT! GET OFF OF MY PHONE!"

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M OUT! I'M OUT! Oh, hi, Dribble, I was talking to the Sarge about you. By the way, it's for you," said Top Cat while giving Dibble back the phone.

"One more false move out of your threachous remarks and I'll run you in. YOU DOPE! (Sarge aruging mumbly) Oh, I didn't mean you, Sarge. Sorry about that. What's that, Sarge? Yeah? You don't say. Well, I can keep my eye open like a owl."

"More like a mouse without cheese," said Top Cat.

"Don't worry, sir, the neighborhood will be protected. Bye, Sarge," said Dibble while hanging the phone.

"What's going on, huh, Officer Dribble? Huh? Huh?," Top Cat asks.

"For your information, Top Cat, there's a evil crook named Big Louie, remember him?," said Dibble.

"Yeah. That scandual who took Benny while he swallow the diamond? Yeah, I remember him," said Top Cat.

"That's the guy. Better keep watching him before you'll be in the funeral bed. Next time, don't talk my phone, it's against the law, you know. See you later, Top Cat," said Dibble while he's walking away from the alley.

"Bye, Officer Dibble. Hmm. That suspcious character cam back for revenge. Well, my balloon ride operation won't be interfered. Better get the gang together," said Top Cat while he's about to banging together with two trash can lids.

While he's making the noises his gang where doing any activities like Choo Choo and Benny were playing Go Fish until they heard T.C.'s banging.

"Did you have any 3's?," Chooch asks.

"Nope, Go Fish. HEY, THAT'S TOP CAT'S SIGINAL! WE BETTER GET BACK TO THE ALLEY! COME ON!," Benny shouts and both of them were leaving in a hurry.

Spook is teaching the kids doing the swinger dances until he heard a rough noise from the alley.

"Okay, on the top, man. A 1, 2, 3, and go. And a 1, 2, 3 and go. Hey, it's T.C. calling me for the meeting. Sorry, cool cats, gotta go. See ya!"

"AWW, MAN! THIS STINKS!," said the kids.

Meanwhile, Fancy Fancy is smooching with another girl cat and it's Shirley Woo.

"Oh, Fancy, you always do with the ladies around," said Shirley.

"Baby, Darling, I will never gonna make you alone again. (banging noises) T.C! Sorry, baby, got a appointment with my clinet. Farewell."

He left in a hurry and Shirley said while she's very mad from him with a smile," someday, you won't be coming back at the alley again," and last, but not least, Brain is still sleeping on the fire escape and heard a noise.

"Duhha...it's Top Cat. Better get to the alley and duhha...quick," said the Brain as he going inside the pipes straight down and pops out of there. Then, he ran very quickly and now, all the gang is there.

"Are we late again like it happened, T.C?," the Brain asks.

"If you guys were late, you shouldn't ask. All right, then, we are gonna do the balloon ride to make more money," said Top Cat.

"What if Dibble is gonna stop the ride?," Chooch asks.

"You got something there, Chooch. Maybe we create a destraction to destract Dibble while our beloved costumers come to ride our balloon. Hmm. Let me think. Let me think," said Top Cat while thinking until a idea, "what if a lady in distress wanting help from Dibble? That way, he won't interfering our balloon ride scam."

"Sounds like a interesting idea, but, who's gonna do the destraction, man?," Spook asks.

"You, Spook," said Top Cat. "Huh? Me? No way. Uh-huh. I'm not gonna do it. It'll never worked, man," said Spook.

"Spooky, baby. I'm begging you. Please, reconsider, we need you help. You are only hope," said T.C. while begging on his knees and giving him the sad kitty's eyes.

"All right, T.C. All right, I'll do it, but , you owe me something in return," said Spook.

"Excellent, excellent, Spook. All right, men, time for operation: lady in distress. Chooch and Brain, go get the dress at shop."

"Right! Got it, T.C," they said while they're moving faster. "Fancy, Benny, find some beautiful perfume," said T.C.

"NO PROBLEM, T.C!," they said as they're leaving quickly. "Don't worry, Spook, today will be a perfect day of our lives. Think about it. If were rich, we can have anything we want," said T.C. until Spook gonna tell what he wants as Top Cat smiles.

"There's something I want"

"Like what, Spook?"

"Besides of getting me the dress, a perfume, I was wondering if you give a ladies shoes, too? Mine's a 5ft and 3 inches," said Spook.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A LADY...Never mind that. Let's get everything ready," said T.C.

Little they didn't know up on top of the apartment building closer to 134th street, there's a nitorious gangster criminal who wanst to be on top in NYC. None other the name; Big Louie and his dimwitty assistant, Milton. Big Louie is looking at Hoogey's Alley when Top Cat and Spook were leaving the alley.

"That Top Cat. He makes me sick. Even sicker when the cops ruined my reputation caused by that cat. When I get that cat...I'll...", said Big Louie when Milton gave him the sub sandwich.

"Here you go, boss. Meatball subs with extra mozzerella just you wanted," said Milton. "Thanks," said Big Louie.

"Perhaps that cat is a professional conartist like youse, boss. Maybe we should call the whole thing off," said Milton until Big Louie stands up and got a armed gun and about to shoot something. "Hey, Milton, is that your radio?," Big Louie asks.

"Yes. Yes, it is. My grandma gave me that for Christmas," said Milton until his radio got shot 6 times at least.

"Not anymore," said Big Louie. "My radio. You killed it. (sniffs) It was my Christmas present from my grandma," said Milton as he holding was his radio and Big Louie slaps Milton's cheek, "okay, girly boy, no time for that now, we got to figure out a way to get rid of him for good, but how?"

As they're making a plan to get rid of Top Cat forever, Milton found something like a empty trash can and a few bags of quick drying cement at their apartment. "Hey, boss, there's a way to get rid of Top Cat, permanently. All we have to do is putting that mix in that empty trash can."

"Then, what?," Big Louie asks. "Then, when the cement dries with Top cat inside...," said Milton.

"Top Cat stucks in there and we tossing him into the Hudson Bay. He'll never survived underwater. THAT'S BRILLIANT! I'm glad I thought of that. Let's go," said Big Louie.

"HEY! THAT'S MY...!," Milton shouts as Big Louie came back, "what did you say?" Then, Milton said, "GREAT PLAN! SHEER BRILLIANCE! I'm glad you made that plan."

"That's better. Let's go," said Big Louie. "Donkey jerk," said Milton.

Later in the afternoon, alot of people were waiting for their balloon ride as Chooch shouts, "TICKETS! GET YOUR TICKETS HERE, ONLY $5.00! DON'T WAIT FOR ANOTHER MINUTE!" Then, the Brain said to them, "duhha...if you want a shorter line, there's a...duhha...short cut. Follow me, please."

"So what's it going with the balloon business, Fancy?," Top Cat asks.

"Everything's, how you should say this?, uplifting?," said Fancy Fancy, "look at them. We're in the gold mine, baby."

"Marvelous. Wonderfully marvelous. Everything's under perfectly planned if Spook doesn't ruined it," said Top Cat. Meanwhile outside the alley, Spook immitating a lady in distress while Officer Dibble. "Oh, thank you very much for bringing me back to my favorite street, Mr. Dibble."

"It's my pleasure, madam. As a designated officer, it's my sworen duty to help those who are needed," said Dibble when Spook said, "like a pshycritrist or something, man. Anyway, thank you very much. You have to go back to your duties. Have a nice afternoon. Bye."

"Bye, ma'am. Oh, wait, you forgot your purse? Huh? Wait a second. This purse is made of paper. TOP CAT! I'LL RUN HIM IN!," said Dibble while he's running faster to chase Spook. "Oh, no, man. I better beat it!," said Spook while he got spooked. A little later, Spook returns breathing heavily and Top Cat said,

"hey, what's the matter with you, Spook? Put that outfit on and distracting Dibble or he'll noticed of our..."

Benny interrupting Top Cat, "it's too late for that, T.C. LOOK! It's Dibble and boy is he mad."

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU TWO TIMING, KNIVING, INSIGNIFICANT SWINDLER! I'LL PUT YOU ALL IN PRISON FOR 15 YEARS!," Dibble shouts as Top Cat said to his group.

"Let's beat it before the heat turn us on! RIDE'S OVER, FOLKS! Chooch, you guys, STOP THIS OPERATION, IMMEDIATELY! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!," Top Cat shouts as they're leaving the alley while Dibble chasing and the people leaving right away. The whole operation was turn out a failare. As they disappeared, Big Louie and Milton took T.C's can and putting cement stuff with water and then, they're putting back closer to the telephone pole.

"Great job, mac. All we have to wait at night. Top Cat's last scam just gonna be all wet," said Big Louie.

"All wet! That's a good one, boss," said Milton while laughing.

That night, Top Cat and his gang have come back from the running. "Boy, T.C., I thought we never gonna run again. My feet are killing me," said Benny.

"You said it, Benny. (yawn) It's been a rough day. We better get some shuteye," said Top Cat.

"yeah, me, too. Later, fellas," said Chooch. "Night, Chooch. Night, T.C.," they said as they're leaving away from the alley, Top Cat was about to be stuck as he gonna say,

"huh? What gives? Dibble! If this a trick from you, it's not funny! I heard of getting stuck in a soft places, but this is ridiculous."

"Not ridiculous, but, infactous. (evil laughing)," said Big Louie.

"BIG LOUIE! BUDDY! How are you doing? How's business?," said Top Cat.

"No more of your stupid fancy talk, Top Cat. You and I have unfinished business. Take him to the Peir," said Big Louie.

"Hey. HEY! HEY! This trash can is my unique homebound and I'll report you mugs at the Homes and Garden," said Top Cat.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT! GEEZ!," Big Louie shouts.

Later at the pier closer to the Hudson Bay, the two crooks stopped as Milton drops the can on Big Louie's foot.

"(his face gone bright red) YOW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! MY FOOT! YOU DUNDERHEAD! The next time you put something on my feet, you'll be joining him underwater! AHH!"

"Maybe a foot massage will make you feel better, boss," said Milton. PUNCH! "Idiot. (sighs) Now, Top Cat, you've been a number one in my neighborhood for the last time. It's time to end this once and for all," said Big Louie.

"WAIT! WAIT! I can give you anything you want. Money? Jewels? Did I mention 'jewels?,'" said Top Cat.

"Farewell, old friend. And never come back," said Big Louie as he closing the trash can and then, Milton and Big Louie dropped the trash can and there it goes underwater sanking real fast. The two guys leaving the pier and smiling evilly to never think about Top Cat ever again. After that, Milton sent a note on the telephone pole and coming back to Big Louie's apartment. Looks like T.C's gang ain't gonna like it alot.

"Those poor cool cats will be disappointed tomorrow," Milton laughs evilly until he jumps off the fence and got hit by a picket fence when it's loose. "MY FACE! AHH!"

Later in the morning at the Hudson Bay, the trash can apparently floating while the cement got softer and Top Cat pops out of the cement and about to jump off.

"Thank heavens, the cement wasn't dry enough. If you wanna get the cement dried, use industrial size blow dryer. Oh, no. Water. I forgot, cats can't swim," said Top Cat until he saw a yacht approaching towards to Top Cat as he shouts, "OH, NO!" He jump off the trash can as the yacht destroy it. He's about to drown underwater again. Suddenly, two millionaires saw the trash can and the yellow cat. The two millionaires are named Thomas McAmberson and his son, Joshua McAmberson.

"HEY, DAD! I FOUND SOMETHING! LOOK!," said Tom's son.

"A trash can in the middle of Hudson Bay? Polluters. Simply polluters. Wait a minute. There's someone down there. I think it's a cat drowning underwater. Son, where are you going?," his Dad asks.

"Going underwater to get him out before he drowns. Later, Dad," said his son.

Josh take a swan dive at the Hudson Bay and swimming faster to get to Top Cat and then, he goes underwater and grabbing Top Cat as he swimming back outside of the River and his Dad shout at his crew, "FELLAS, GET THE LIFESAVERS AND HURRY BACK WITH MY SON! GO! GO!"

Later, Top Cat lies down on his bed moaning in pain as his eyes open when Josh's Dad said, "hey, son, I think he's waking up. Are you all right, cat?"

"Did someone calling the taxi tab at 9:00? (groaning) Ahh, my aching head. This is heaven, right?," said Top Cat.

"No, you're in a yauht. You're safe. You were about to be come a underwater cat about 5 minutes ago. Luckily you have 9 lives to lived," said Josh.

"Thanks for the tip, kid. (sighs) I miss my gang. I wonder what happened to them," said Top Cat.

Meanwhile back at Hoogey's Alley, Benny the Ball came back from his sleep and wondering if Top Cat is banging the trash can lids for another meeting.

"Hey, where's Top Cat? It's getting late for another meeting. He didn't called us with those...huh? What's this? (he reads the note) NO! TOP CAT! I BETTER SOUND THE ALARM!," said Benny when he bangs the lids louder.

"IT'S T.C! BETTER GET GOING OR I'M LATE!," said Chooch.

"I think T.C. have another meeting, man. Time to skeedattled, man," said Spook.

"Promise me you never leave again, Fancy," said Shirley Woo.

"Baby, darling, what ever I leave you around? (loud banging) TOP CAT, THAT"S WHO! WAIT FOR ME, T.C!," said Fancy until he got rope-tied by Shirley Woo's on her waist and she said, "not this time, pretty boy." She zooms away while on the rope and then, Brain about jump on top the picket fenece.

"COMING, TOP CAT!," said the Brain as he's flipping out too much and then, he drops down hard. "Hiya, Benny, where's T.C?"

Then, the rest of the gang came.

"Yeah, where is he? He didn't bang the lids this morning," said Chooch. "Another meeting's here and still no Top Cat. I wonder where he is," said Fancy," huh? Where did you come from?"

"Looks like you're stuck with me, you unpassionative loverboy," said Shirley.

"Dames, who needs them?," said Fancy.

"What's wrong, Benny? You look like you're down in the ball. Get it?," said the Brain.

"It's T.C. and here is the note from those thugs did. Read it for yourself," said Benny.

"'To whom for T.C., the last operation you have is without T.C. and his 9 lives. He's gone and never be bothered our reputation again. He's at the Hudson Bay. If you ever contacting the cops, you'll be in his shoes.  
Sincerely,  
Big Louie' Oh, no, T.C. can't die yet. We better find him and quick. OPERATION: SEARCH PARTY!," said Chooch.

"TO THE RESCUE!," said the gang and they zoom away to find Top Cat as they were about to swim the Hudson Bay until they forgot one thing, "UH-OH, WE FORGOT TO SWIM!" They splash and they're coming out of the river and back to shore.

"The water is freezing. Too bad we didn't get swimming lessons," said Chooch.

"You're telling me. I'm a cat not a little dog who loves swimming," said the Brain.

"We can't give up now. We have to find Top Cat or it's too late," said Fancy.

"Leave it to me. As you all know, I'm a good swimmer in GYM. Watch the demostration, guys," said Shirley as she swims faster to find Top Cat. "How did you get that chick?," Spook asks.

"Email, what else?," said Fancy. Meanwhile back at the Hudson Bay, she's looking around until she saw a hat and it's Top Cat's. "Oh, no, it's Top Cat's. My Fancy and the guys wouldn't like it," she said while she took the hat and swam back to shore. A little later when she gets back to shore.

"NO! T.C!," they shouted with tears. "That's all I found. I'm really sorry. (sniffs)," said Shirley while she's crying as Fancy hugging Shirley. "Poor T.C. I'm gonna miss him," said Benny while crying.

"We all do. Let's go back at the alley," said Chooch.

Later at the Alley, they're putting a Top Cat picture on the fence and putting flowers from someone's garden. They stand and not talking a single word until Officer Dibble came and he saw them sad.

"Okay, everyone, what's going on? Is Top Cat giving you assignments for scam or sleeziness to swindle?," Dibble asks.

"Not scam or swindle. Look at his picture," said Benny.

"Hmm. Is only Top Cat's picture with flowers been taken by you guys. What all this about?," Dibble asks.

"Look at this hat. Is all what's left of him. And this is a note from Big Louie himself," said Shirley.

(reading the note and turning sadder)

"Oh, no! Poor Top Cat. (sighs) And I thought that cat was a swindler for more sleeziness. May I join the funeral?," said Dibble as he pull his hat and didn't say anything only in tears to remember. Meanwhile inside of Big Louie Apartment.

"Those fools won't stopped me and controlling New York, too. NO ONE! HA HA HA HA!"

Can anyone stopping him and controlling New York for good? Find out on the stunning conclusion of THE END OF TOP CAT (or is it?).

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

This fanfic tributes to the late artists who've done great cartoons for any decade around. 

To you, Joe Barbera -1911-2006. We'll miss you.


	2. Chapter 2

Perviously... Top Cat was doing a another scheme to make more money until the evil big boss himself, Big Louie and his assistant, Milton were about to get rid of the cat to be on top of New York. Officer Dribble...uhh...Dibble just stopped the scheme and they ran off quickly. The bad guys were waiting for Top Cat to come back home after they're putting cement into Top Cat's home. Later that night, it worked and the bad guys were throwing him into the Hudson River. Unfortunately, it didn't worked. The cement wasn't dry enough so he swim back to shore until he noticed he can't swim. Then, the son of the millionaire swim faster to bring him to their boat. Meanwhile, the cats found a note that they killed Top Cat. They believe 'em. Now, the story continues on...

* * *

THE END OF TOP CAT (or is it?) The Conclusion

Story by: Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: TOP CAT, related characters, likenesses and all the related incida are trademarks of Hanna Barbera Productions

Rated 6+ for mild action violence/comic humor

This is a adventure/romantic and humor story.

* * *

Where we last off, Top Cat is relaxing on the jaccuzzi, eating fish sticks without the breaded kind, until Joshua McAmberson came to see how Top Cat is doing.

"hey, Top Cat, who are you doing?," Josh asks.

"Doing splendingly great. This marvelous juccuzzi is very invigorating. I don't know how you got rich, but it's worth it," said Top Cat.

"Glad someone interesting of being rich, not me," said Josh.

"Wait. Hold on. You're telling me you don't wanna be rich?," said Top Cat.

"Yeah. After my Mom died from the car accident, we use the life insurance to invest our money. Then, it's increasingly high to 123 million dollars. We were rich now, but, I have no friends around. Nobody wants me as a friend, 'cause, they don't like millionaires like myself," said Josh.

"I can be your friend," said Top Cat when he hugs, "you saved my wonderful life from the devastating riverbound."

"Glad your friendship is worth more than gold, man. Stay here. I got a surprise for you," said Josh as he ran off to give Top Cat a big surprize. Top Cat humming in a sweet tune when suddenly, Josh is back and brought something in his back. "I'm back, Top Cat. I got a present for you," said Josh.

"What? Another fish to get into my stomach?," Top Cat asks. "Nope. Look," said Josh as he backs away from the most beautiful cat in New York; Mrs. Belle McCatt. Josh's pet. Top Cat looked at her as her perfume attract to Top Cat's affection and going out of the juccuzzi. Then, he stopped closer to her as Top Cat about to say something to her.

"Hi...(mumbling smily)," said Top Cat. "(laughing) You're funny, Top Cat. Wanna share a juccuzzi with me?," Belle asks.

"Sure...my...fish in the...duhh... sea. Follow me, please. Thanks, Joshua," said Top Cat while winks at him. "By the way, her name is Belle McCatt, my pet. Take good care of my friend, Belle. I leave you two lovecats alone," said Josh while he's leaving them alone in the jaccuzzi.

"Wait. You don't wanna get your clothes wet, Belle," said Top Cat. "Not to worry, my sweet. I always wear something underneath my shirt," Belle said as she's taken her shirt and shorts off, she's wearing a red sexy swimsuit to attract any male cats around even Top Cat's affection. She's on the warm water and so does Top Cat when he got tripped on the ledge.

"OFFTH! (SPLASH!)"

"Top Cat, are you okay?," Belle asks. "Me? Uhh...I'm okay. Never been better," said Top Cat.

"Good. I wanna cuddle you, you sexy cat, you. (kissing Top Cat on her lips)," said Belle while she's getting closer to him. Top Cat starts turning red and goes off into the air and BOOM with fireworks of love. Suddenly, somewhere in one of the apartment buildings, Milton saw something from the Hudson River. He was shocked when he saw Top Cat happy to be in love. Milton said.

"Uh, oh. This is definitely not good. The boss ain't gonna like this. Better tell the boss the bad news."

Explantions later...Big Louie got snapped.

"I hate it when I'm gonna tell my boss the bad news," said Milton. "It's all your fault. I knew your foolproof plan won't worked this time. I'm gonna get...," said Big Louie when he's about to attack Milton.

"Wait a minute. Give me your binoculars," said Big Louie, "hmm. So the millionaires got him alive. Maybe this is way better. We'll stole that boat and their money and killed Top Cat. We'll be stinking flithy rich."

He's dancing with Milton from another plan to formed until Milton interrupts. "There's one problem. What about the cops?"

"Don't worry about them. We'll get clever diguises so no one will ever recongizing us. Come, we'll leave at once," said Big Louie while swift away and Milton, "WE'LL GET HIM THIS TIME! (SMACK!)," got pounded on the wall. "Next time, try the door," said Big Louie. "Got ya, Boss," said Milton until he thuds through the wall.

Meanwhile at Hoogey's Alley, the cats were down for awhile from the lost of their beloved leader, Top Cat. Chooch said, "gezz, I wonder what happened when the world will be like without T.C."

"Yeah. I missed him alot, man. It stinks like fish which I have for dinner last night," said Spook.

"Is those rotten crooks. We got to stop them before someone'll get hurt. I wish we find that hideout," said Benny the Ball. Until they heard a car slammed and it's Big Louie and Milton going inside the blue car and drove away. "I think we found thier hideout. It was behind Hoogey's Alley after all," said Fancy-Fancy. Shirley Woo also said, "they're heading off at 156th street. Not sure where they're gonna go this time."

"Wherever they're going, we'll stomp those guys like flies. COME ON!," said Fancy-Fancy as they're off to follow them before they're gonna hurt anyone. They sneak into a red car when the driver came back from eating lunch and then, drove away and going to a same direction. Later, they stopped at the pier and the cats are jumping out of the car and hiding behind the crates.

"Hmm. There's the boat. Hmm. Impossible to get there unless we made a slingshot. Aha!," said Big Louie when he got a rubber tire unused and two wooden logs and he starts hammering on the pier. Then, he's all finished. "Great contraption, Boss, but, who's gonna be the lucky volunteer?," Milton asks. Suddenly...

"WAIT! WHOA! I DON'T THINK I'M GONNA DO THIS!," Milton shouts. "Don't worry, Milton, it won't hurt a bit. 3,2,1! GO!," said Big Louie after he lets Milton go and he's on the rope attach to Big Louie and then, he flies away, too. "I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

As they're gonna get to the boat's surface, they're about to get hit. One, Milton got swatted and Big Louie, however got succion cups and stick it on the surface. Big Louie throw the cups to Milton.

"HERE YOU GO! Just in case," said Big Louie. "Thanks alot, Boss," said Milton. "Stop complaining, just climb up," said Big Louie.

"Sure, boss. Hmm. Reminds me of the movie, Spider-Man. Spider-Man, Spider-Man, those whoever Spidy can, spins the web, he surprises, catching theives just like flies," said Milton.

"SHUT UP AND START CLIMBING!," said Big Louie. Meanwhile back at the tub.

"So, you were a concat to manipulating people to make money? Gee, I was doing the same to make money, but, it wasn't cool," said Belle.

"Really?," said Top Cat. "Yeah. I almost got to Jail or the Pet Prison place. Nobody wants me as a pet until I meet Josh and his Dad. They're nice people. They loved me so much," said Belle until Top Cat interrupts.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up. Some for interrupting your inspiring story. You were a criminal in the Pet Prison place? Yes, it seems my intellactual ways almost killed me. Hmm. When I get back to Hoogey's Alley, I'll tell my gang, I'll never do any mischeif ever again," said Top Cat until a fimilar voice just said to Top Cat.

"Not if you're alive, cat," said Big Louie. "YOU AGAIN!? Big Louie, what are you doing here?," Top Cat asks.

"I should've kill you if it wasn't my stupid assistant's dumb plan. Now, I'm gonna correct my mistake with this. (cocks gun)," said Big Louie.

"Sweetheart, you stay put. (changing his clothes into her fighting outfit) I'll take care of those guys," said Belle.

"(laughing hysterically) YOU KIDDING, RIGHT!? HA HA HA HA HA!," said Milton.

"A female feline wants to hurt us? HA! Maybe you should get baby dolls to protect T.C, too, huh?," said Big Louie as he continue laughing.

"Eat feet, punk," Belle ran and made a move and kicking Big Louie's face. Louie's nose was broken. "Uhh...You stupid cat. KILL THAT CAT!," said Big Louie. "No problem, boss. (gunshots)," said Milton while he's trying to kill Belle, but, the bullets just didn't hurt her at all. She's now using her martial art moves to defend her new boyfriend.

CRACK! POW! SLAP! POW AGAIN! CRUNCH! BIFF! HIYA! BANG! OW! OUCHIES! BIG PUNCH!

The bad guys were beaten badly. Belle is okay while she's flipping back on the ground safely. Top Cat was very suprized.

"Uhh...maybe we've been underestimating that catgirl. Let's get out of here...NOW!," said Big Louie while he's been hurt too much and both of them were going to take a swim. They swim faster to get back to shore. The cats can't believe what they saw.

"Wow. I never seen them swimming so fast since I was trying," said Benny the Ball.

"Well, if Top Cat is there, we must go to that boat. Aha! We got ourselves a boat. Hop in," said Fancy-Fancy. Then, the cats gets into the boat and thrustly away from the docks to the millionaire's boat. Meanwhile back at the boat, Top Cat stands closer to Belle and starts kissing and said to her,

"You were magnificent, Belle. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Belle answered, "sometimes martial arts movies and training with my master, Joshua."

"Glad he's been training you. You can fight off easily from those unprotective buffons. (kissing)," said Top Cat.

Suddenly, the cat gang is right behind them and then, Belle starts attacking at them. They were mumuring to explain why they come to save Top Cat. "BELLE! BELLE! STOP IT! Those guys are my friends," said Top Cat. Belle stops fighting and said, "oops. (laughing nerviously) So sorry about that. I thought you guys are the bad ones to hurt Top Cat."

"Wow. You got a intense girlfriend you have, T.C. Ow," said Chooch.

"Yeah, man. Maybe she should be in the movies with those moves from her, man," said Spook.

"I miss you, T.C. The gang won't be the same without you," said Benny the Ball.

"I'm glad to see you all again. (hugging altogether) (sniffs) By the way, I got something to say. Since this incident just happened, I made a rightful decision. Being a concat could make things more complicated like this. So I made a retirement from making those rich schemes, permanently," said Top Cat as the cat gang gasped.

"WHAT!?"

"You actually serious?," the Brain asks. "Yes, Brain, no more rich schemes ever. Besides I have the love of my life. Do I, sweetheart?," said Top Cat. "Absolutely, sweetie pie," said Belle while they're kissing together until when Josh and his Dad came and saw the cat gang.

"Whoa. We got oursleves more company on our ship, Dad. Should we let them stay with Top Cat?," Josh asks. "Absolutely, son. It's getting lunch time now, so let's all have nice brunch together. What do you say, hmm?," Josh's Dad asks. "YEAH! THAT'S GREAT! ALL RIGHT!," they said with glee.

Later back at the shore, Big Louie and Milton were furious. They can't stand it from his new girlfriend. "URGH! That female cat is gonna get a butt whupping," said Big Louie. "Yeah, or maybe we could give her make up to become a clown. Or maybe we could strike at her. Or maybe...", said Milton until Big Louie shut him up. "Or will you just please shut up? Hmm. I got it. When they're coming back to their alley, we'll snatch that girl cat for ransom. GENIOUS! PURE GENIOUS! I'm glad I thought of that."

"(sleeping) I want my mommy," said Milton while sucking his thumb.

(PUNCH)

"Stop your foolishness, Milton. We got work to do," said Big Louie dragging his assistant on the wooden floor. At sunrise, the ship stopped at the pier and the cats were going back to Hoogey's Alley.

"Are you sure you won't stay with us, Top Cat?," Joshua asks.

"Don't overwhelmed your emmotions, my friend, Josh. We'll come back and visit you again. We promise," said Top Cat.

"If it's okay with you if I stay with T.C. and the gang?," Belle asks.

"Absolutely. Be sure to taken care of her, T.C. We'll see you all later. Right now, me and my son are gonna go to Yankee's Stadium," said Josh's Dad.

"Yeah. Don't wanna miss the father and son moment. Bye, you guys. Take care, Belle," said Josh while they're inside the limosine and drove away. They waved and said "goodbye" to them. Now, all of them are walking together to go back to Hoogey's Alley. Suddenly, Officer Dibble approaching towards to them thinking of the lost T.C.

"Can't believe he's actually gone. I miss him alot right now. I remember the times he swindle me or anyone. Then, I chase him too fast trying to capture him. It was fun, but not anymore."

"Hey, Officer Dibble," said T.C.

"Hey, Top Cat. Boy, I wish he's back and...huh? TOP CAT! TOP CAT, IS THAT YOU!? OH, MY GOSH! YOU'RE ALIVE! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! (while hugging Top Cat)," said Officer Dibble.

"Easy, easy, Dibble. Or I won't be having 9 lives much longer," said T.C.

"Oh, sorry, T.C. Tell me how did you come back to life," said Dibble.

"It's like faith just giving me a second chance. It's just like the movie I watch last night," said Spook.

"What kind of movie, Spook?," Benny asks.

"Cat's Lives, man," said Spook. "Anyway, the millionaire kid save his life and now he's okay," said Chooch.

"Oh, he also got something to say. Be careful, it's really dramantic," said Fancy-Fancy.

"Thanks, Fancy. (laughs) Well, you may know I'm a professional swindle to get money that way. Now, I realize it almost killed me, too. That's why I'm making my announcement. FROM THIS MOMENT ON, I WON'T BE DOING SWINDLING ANYMORE! Effective immediately," said Top Cat.

"Seriously, you will? Come on. It's just your prankfully jokes for your attention," said Dibble.

"No, not this time, Officer Dibble. I quit. See me without my fingers crossed on my back? Nothing," said T.C.

"Good for you, Top Cat. I'm glad you're in a better self. My, my. And who is this lovely lady cat, T.C?," Dibble asks.

"This enchanting girl of my life is Belle McCatt. She's incredible for saving my 9 lives also," said Top Cat. "Please to meet you, ma'am," said Dibble while kissing on her left hand like a gentlemen.

"Oh, I bet you say that for all the pretty girls, Officer. Where's Hoogey's Alley, T.C?," Belle asks.

"Right over there. Come on, gang. Let's go home," said T.C.

"See you later, Dibble," said Benny the Ball. Dibble smiles at T.C. and Belle and sighs while he's about to say, "ahh. They make good couples. I feel like a new man. Top Cat won't swindle anymore. Hey, is he crazy or what?"

Later that night, T.C. and Belle are watching the stars on T.C.'s carbage can and both were kissing on their own lips. Suddenly, the two thugs, Milton and Big Louie came with a sack and then, they took her quickly as Top Cat said to her.

"Maybe we can be married to a fantastic island. Maybe a Carribean Island. Or...,"

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!," said Big Louie as Top Cat pops and saw her captured. He's really mad so he's about to rescue her.

"I demand you to release her, immediately," said Top Cat.

"EAT LEAD, CAT!," said Milton as he starts firing with his tommy gun. The bullets flying towards to Top Cat as he ran quickly. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!," Big Louie shouts as both thugs were going back to their apartment.

"BELLE! Those nortious thugs. I better get help. (using the trash can lids and start banging)," said Top Cat.

The Alley Cats heard the noise and they're going back to Top Cat.

"TOP CAT'S IN TROUBLE!," said Chooch.

"Uh, oh. Top Cat want us now," said Benny.

"Yeah, like let's get a going, man," said Spook.

"Baby, darling, so sorry for our intrusion. Where were we?," Fancy Fancy asks while Shirley is getting wooing until a banging noise appears. "TOP CAT! Wanna come this time?," Fancy Fancy asks and Shirley answered, "sure. I loved to. No tricks this time."

Then, all the cats came and Top Cat starts stammering and one of the cats give him a cold shower with a bucket filled cold water.

"Thanks. I needed that," said T.C.

"Duh. You're welcome, Top Cat," said Brain.

"What is it? You said you won't be doing the swindle anymore," said Chooch.

"I KNOW THAT! MY FIANCEE HAS CATNAPED! By Big Louie and his assistant. We got to make a plan or she's a goner," said Top Cat.

"I got a idea," said Brain.

"Great. What a cat with the brains. Tell me, Brain, what plan do you have?," Top Cat asks.

"Umm...hide under the bed and get scared," said Brian.

"THANKS A LOT! What's wrong with you? She's in trouble," said Top Cat.

"We can set a trap for those thugs. Then, you rescue her without any sound at all. We'll get Officer Dibble and putting them under arrest," said Benny.

"BENNY, YOU'RE A GENIOUS! Spook and Fancy, get the clothes off that bin," said Top Cat.

"GOTCHA, T.C!," they said as they went.

"Chooch, Benny and Brain, go and get any objects to make weapons. We need those thugs down," said Top Cat.

"NO PROBLEM, T.C!," they said as they went quickly and Shirley is going with them to help. Moments later closer to the apartment building, they're all set and T.C. is ready for battle. "Okay, guys, we'll stick to Benny's plan. Fight them with everything you got. I'll rescue her. Got it?," T.C. asks.

"GOT IT!," they said.

"SHHHHH! We don't want them notice us. Let's go to work," said T.C.

Now, T.C. and the gang are going up the stairs to the 12th floor for saving Belle from the duriest crooks around New York. T.C. moves quickly closer to the door and he made a creaking noise. The thugs are still asleep on their beds. Fancy Fancy said to them, "all right, guys, let's build a trap." They're starting to build a trap outside closer to the door.

"The trap is set, T.C," said Fancy Fancy.

"Excellent. Get ready to battle. On 3. 1...2...," said Top Cat when suddenly Milton gets up and yawning. He gets out of the door when he saw them as he passing by, "hi, how's it going?," then, he gets down the stairs and drinking water on the sink and gets back to his room.

"Uhh...Boss, we got company," said Milton.

"Huh? AURGH! (cocks gun and gunshooting)," said Big Louie.

"EAT WOOD, DUMMY HEAD!," said Benny as he threw a board and Louie got hit on his head and Milton is angry so he grabs the gun and starts firing. While he's firing Belle crying in pain and she thought his boyfriend and his friends died.

"Huh? I'LL KILL YOU ALL! Huh?," Big Louie gasps as Top Cat jumps out of the fight and got a wooden plank and smacking Louie silly. Suddenly, Belle who's been tied up with a rope on the chair gets out from another room and saw Top Cat and the cats fighting them.

"(Muffling) Thank goodness for T.C. Huh? TOP CAT, LOOK OUT!," said Belle when Milton got a knife, but, his plank hold the knife and smack plank on Milton's face.

"OW! MY FACE! I think I got a splinter," said Milton.

"SHUT UP AND KILL THEM ALL!," said Big Louie.

"Right, Boss," said Milton as he grabs the knife and scratch T.C.'s back. T.C.'s back is bleeding and he's out. Milton got total upper hand until Belle's heart beating and starts raging when her strength cuts the rope and the chair. She starts fighting and the cats cheering. Benny shouts, "TOP CAT! NO!"

Benny's noise made Officer Dibble heard from him and he ran quickly towards to the thugs' apartment and going up the stairs like heck. Dibble shots fire his gun and said,

"ALL RIGHT! STOP THE NOISES! OHO! Big Louie and Milton, I should've known."

"PLEASE! TAKE US BACK TO PRISON! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!," said Milton.

"ME, EITHER! PLEASE, GET US BACK! I BEG OF YOU!," said Big Louie.

"No problem. I'll call headquarters and put you guys for good," said Dibble, "Benny, what's wrong?"

"It's T.C. He's bleeding badly. He risks his life to save Belle," said Benny.

"Guys, barrow the Phone box and get the medics quickly," said Dibble.

"RIGHT, DIBBLE!," they said. Later, the police cars and the ambulence vehicle were already at the apartment. Big Louie and Milton got cuts briuses around and gonna get treatment and putting them into prison forever. The medics put Top Cat's body on the medic table and going inside their vehicle. Belle is with T.C. Then, Josh and his Dad saw everything.

They're going with Belle and T.C. to the Hospital and Dibble escorting the medic's car to the Hospital and T.C.'s gang are going along for their beloveded leader. At the Hospital, they're waiting for the results until the doctor came and said his condition is absolutely critical and don't know if he can get up.

They all devastated from the doctor's answer.

"I'm gonna miss T.C., Fancy," said Benny. "Me, too, Benny. Me, too," said Fancy when he starts blowing his nose with his scarf as a hanky.

"Gosh. For all the tremendous fighting, it felt pretty good. At least, those hoodlums got pawned big time," said Chooch.

"How can you smiling when T.C. is gonna die?," Spook asks while crying.

"I'm gonna see him," said Belle.

"Be with him, Belle," said John. Belle smiles and open the door and seeing Top Cat lying down on his bed when the heart beakon's beeping slowly. Belle crying in tears as she approaching towards to him. Belle hold T.C.'s head and giving a kiss on his lips. Belle continues crying on the bed with tears. Then, the heart beakon starts beeping faster which means T.C. gain conciousness.

"Hey, sweetheart. Thanks for making me much better," said Top Cat.

"TOP CAT! OH, TOP CAT!," said Belle as crying with joy and both kissing. Top Cat and Belle are together and everyone saw them and cheering with happiness. Then, at the Mayor's Office, the Mayor giving him a hero medal and so is the cats themselves. The people cheering him loudly.

THAT NIGHT...a celebration commencing already at Hoogey's Alley with dancing, food, love and friendship. All of Top Cat's friends including Dibble, John and his Dad were smiling.

"Is good to have you back again, my love," said Belle.

"Is feels great to be back home. TO US TOGETHER!," said Top Cat.

"TO US TOGETHER!," they shouts with cheer with Root Beer Floats as Top Cat got splashed by accident and his face is all sticky and everyone laughing including Top Cat. Both Top Cat and Belle are kissing together once more. And so, everything's back just like that and both thugs staying in prison for a long time and New York is saved thanks to his friends, girlfriend and himself, the tip top, TOP CAT!

THE END!

Sorry for the big delay, man.


End file.
